


I can’t sleep without you here

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: ansgt, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Tumblr Fic PromptPalomo can't sleep in an empty room. Where once was hour long talks that he'd doze off to, now only silence fills the place. He begs Tucker to stay a moment.





	I can’t sleep without you here

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Fic Prompt  
> I was really proud of this one so I'm putting it here.
> 
> Edit! One paragraph was out of place. That is now fixed

“I can’t sleep without you here," Palomo says standing in the empty bunker. He didn't like being alone. He can't be alone. Too much emptiness, not enough noise.

He needs nightly bickering to feel safe. He looks at Tucker at the door. Awkward and fumbling hands expose his immaturity. Was it wrong to ask your Captain to sleep in the bunker with you? He almost feels twice as small like this.

"Palomo you'll be fine," Tucker assures him. He had enough on his plate to deal with sharing a room with Caboose. "You're not a child, you can sleep alone like anyone else in this base." He starts to turn and he hears Palomo ramble something. He looks back.

"Just an hour, I just need an hour and then I'll be fine. Promise!" Palomo bites his bottom lip. 

He's in an awkward position. Tucker doesn't want to spend another minute with Palomo on the other he did get the rest of team, his friends, killed on the field. He owes the kid something. "Just an hour." He heads into the bunker and sits on one of the beds. 

Palomo relaxes and relief falls over his face. He listens to Tucker radio Simmons to keep a longer eye on Caboose. He felt a little guilty for taking Tucker away from his friends. He was grateful Tucker was so nice.

At least Palomo hoped it was kindness, Palomo wondered how much of it was pity. Could it be sympathy? Tucker and the other Captains were looking for their missing companions. So it was that most likely. Palomo would take that, he knows its stupid to think his Captain cares, but it was nice to pretend.

The hour passed and Tucker left. Palomo pretended to let himself drift to sleep so Tucker wouldn't feel guilty for leaving. Tucker had friends he needed to look after, after all.


End file.
